


Chatting

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really want to talk to you...hear you laugh out loud instead of just writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatting

CJ came into the office on a warm but rainy August Thursday, throwing her raincoat on the rack. She popped the cover from her coffee cup, taking a long sip as Carol walked in with the business of the day. It was just seven o'clock and the Press Secretary wanted at least 15 minutes of peace and silence. She looked at her senior assistant. 

"I think I made it in undetected. Close the door and tell whoever comes by that I am not expected until eight." 

"Yeah. Are you OK CJ?" 

"I will be after I relax a bit. Just 15 minutes or so, then let the debris fall." 

Carol nodded, walking out and closing the door. CJ took her first deep breath and another healthy sip of coffee. The first order of the day would be to open her laptop and check her e-mail. Her real Claudia Jean Cregg e-mail and not the Whitehouse.gov stuff. Eight months she had been White House Press Secretary, and checking her e-mail had become a luxury she hardly afforded. 

The instant messenger box popped up; the noise surprised her. 

**Flyboy:** Where are you? Are you out there? 

CJ smiled. It had been nearly two weeks since they last spoke. She IM'ed him six days ago but he could not talk. He was on his way somewhere. In late April she had been surfing the web and ended up in a chat room. That certainly wasn't her thing so she tried to close it out. Then she saw what they were discussing. CJ was swept up in an argument on gun control laws and that was how she met Flyboy...he seemed to be the only one who agreed with her. After a half hour of intense debate, he asked her to join him in a private chat room. She quickly declined, turning off her computer. 

Two days after that, her IM popped up and there he was. This time she talked to him. There was no reason not to, CJ thought. Her profile was so scant that he would never figure out who she was. To be honest, it felt good having someone to listen to her, whoever that someone was. 

She clicked her IM box. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** I'm here. I have been so busy that I don't get a chance to play much on my computer these days. Where have you been? 

**Flyboy:** Sorry I couldn't talk last week, running out to a meeting. I know what you mean about busy...I hardly have time to breathe. I was in a meeting yesterday morning listening to a bunch of gasbags pontificate about nothing and all I could think about was the muffin I left on my desk. 

CJ laughed. ****

**CaliforniaGirl:** Muffin, huh? LOL. What kind? ****

**Flyboy:** Banana nut...I was dying for it. Are you at work? ****

**CaliforniaGirl:** Well that's a silly question. I am always at work, which means this will be a short conversation. I have meetings this morning. ****

**Flyboy:** Can we get together tonight? ****

**CaliforniaGirl:** Together? ****

**Flyboy:** Online? I am still rather new to it but I think I can handle Instant Messenger. I am going to have a long day and I would love to talk to you at the end of it. Will you be awake at 10? ****

**CaliforniaGirl:** Your 10 or my 10? ****

**Flyboy:** Uh uh. Looks like we're going to have to give something away in order to see if we can meet up. I'm on the East Coast...EST. ****

**CaliforniaGirl:** Me too. 10 sounds great. Bye. 

She closed her laptop, unable to do anything but smile. Then the smile faded. Online romance...was there anything sadder. If the boys found out, she would never live this down. Still, CJ could not stop the sparks of joy in her stomach at the thought of talking to him later. It would at least get her to lunch. 

"CJ!" Toby's voice bellowed down the hall. 

OK, maybe not. The solitude was over. 

***

**Flyboy:** How was your day? You're in government, right. 

They talked enough over the past three months for CJ to reveal that about herself. Most of their conversations were political, topical, and funny. Flyboy really made her laugh. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** My day was typical. I had a headache that I just washed away with wine and Tylenol. 

**Flyboy:** You're a wine girl; I could have guessed that. Red or white? 

**CaliforniaGirl:** Red of course. A good Cabernet, maybe Chianti or Shiraz. What about you? What wines do you indulge in? 

**Flyboy:** I don't drink wine...never liked it. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** OK. Tell me what you do all day? I haven't managed to squeeze that out of you yet. 

**Flyboy:** I am a businessman. A lot of meetings, traveling, and the "important" people. I run a pretty big office and there is not a lot of free time. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** I can identify. I work more than 12 hours a day, six days a week. 

**Flyboy:** Exactly. I thought the government was closed on weekends. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** Not the branch I work for. I could only dream of my life before this one, when I had privacy and peace. 

**Flyboy:** I hoped you're relaxed now. You know, we've talked for a while now and I have no idea what you look like. What color is your hair, for instance? 

**CaliforniaGirl:** Red. 

**Flyboy:** Your eyes? 

**CaliforniaGirl:** Blue. I don't care what you look like. 

**Flyboy:** I don't know if I believe thatJ. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** It's true. What you say is much more important to me. It has been a long time since I just talked to a person. A person who listens and understands. Tell me more about your work. 

**Flyboy:** I'll be out of the country for a couple of days next week. I have to go to Europe to broker a deal. 

What? CJ would be in Geneva for a few days next week with the President. For a moment, her mind flashed to meeting this mystery man against a romantic caf backdrop. She laughed it off...everything he told her could be a lie. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** Do you travel to Europe a lot? 

**Flyboy:** I travel everywhere a lot. Once I am more settled in my job I will hold down the office while the staff travels. This is definitely a job to rack up frequent flier miles. Let's talk about something else...I worked all day. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** Have you ever torn the tag from a mattress? I did it when I was 12 and I was afraid for 3 days that I would be arrested. 

**Flyboy:** You're crazy, do you know that? I am laughing so hard that I nearly fell from my chair. I don't know too many women educated on the NRA, the Supreme Court, classic films, and a mattress tag ripper to boot. I never thought I would meet anyone like you. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** What, online? Oh God, I know. You see all the news reports that tell you to beware. It was why I avoided talking to you for so long. 

**Flyboy:** Or just having topical conversations. I am really glad that you opened up to me Red. 

Red, CJ absolutely liked that name. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** Well I figure if you live in Montana then why should I be afraid that you'd find me and stab me to death. 

**Flyboy:** That's a pleasant way to look at it. Now you know I live on the East Coast. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** It's a big place. What's the closest river to you? 

**Flyboy:** The Potomac. Did I just reveal too much? 

The Potomac? For all CJ knew she could be talking to one of her neighbors. She took a minute to look around her apartment and didn't know why. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** Yes, but I'll let it slide. We have been talking on and off for months...I think you're OK. 

**Flyboy:** I have to go now; I brought work home. How about Saturday evening I call you. I mean, do this message thing. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** Am I making you nervous Flyboy? 

**Flyboy:** This is the first time I have ever done anything like this. It's all new to me. Where I come from, you ring up a girl you like and ask her out. I would love to hear your voice...voices reveal so much. Are you as sexy as I imagine you are? 

**CaliforniaGirl:** Probably not. I don't look like a supermodel. I can give you my e-mail address...will you write me? 

**Flyboy:** Tomorrow if I can. What is it? 

**CaliforniaGirl:** daytondiva@aol.com . If you are a serial killer, I thoroughly deserve what will come to me. 

**Flyboy:** If you're the stalker, the same applies. I'll write you. Goodnight Red. 

CJ smiled. 

**CaliforniaGirl:** Goodnight. 

***

They all worked on Saturday, as they frequently did. CJ could hardly concentrate; thankfully, she had no press briefings. She kept checking her e-mail like a nervous teenage girl, but by 1:30 there was still nothing from Flyboy. She wandered over to Leo's office. She stared at him for a few minutes as he hammered away on his laptop. 

"Leo?" 

He jumped, closing the laptop before looking at her. 

"What's up CJ? Haven't yet invested in that cowbell I see." 

She smiled. 

"Josh and Sam want to get lunch. Are you hungry?" 

"No, no I'm not. I had a big breakfast." 

"What were you doing when I walked in? You looked intense." 

Leo just looked at her, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. She had a better chance of a night of unbridled passion with Joseph Cotten, circa 1946 than getting an answer out of him. 

"What do you do to relax?" he asked instead. 

"Me? Um, hot baths. Walks by the Potomac. Red wine and a Bette Davis movie. Why?" 

"Red wine, really? That's interesting. Do you like flowers?" 

"Not really, though peach roses make me melt. Leo, why are you asking me these questions. My birthday was months ago." 

"No reason. Thanks for asking about lunch." 

"Did you meet a woman?" CJ asked. 

"Technically, I have no idea. I have work to do CJ." 

"Yeah. See you later." 

What the hell did technically I have no idea mean? 

"Hey, your e-mail is going off." Carol said when CJ walked back over to her office. 

'YOU'VE GOT MAIL!' 

To: daytondiva@aol.com From: themarksman@aol.com Subject: Getting to know you 

Hey Red. I had to convince myself ten times to write this. What do you say to someone you feel as if you know already but don't know at all? I could tell you I used to be a lawyer who loves college football, especially his alma mater, and I relish reading a good book. You already know those things. I'm divorced with a grown daughter, you don't know that. Does that give away my age? People say I work too hard, they're right, and that I push too much, they're right. I've been this way as long as I can remember. When you're running, nothing can catch up with you. 

This online thing is the craziest thing that I have ever done and its makes me nervous. Am I losing spontaneity as I get older? I'm not sure I had a large supply of spontaneity to begin with. I like the idea of getting to know you; you've certainly piqued my interests. But can I be honest and say I am not comfortable continuing in cyberspace...it's just not me. Wouldn't it better to meet face to face? You know, end it if it's not right and start it if it is. If we're close, I am sure we can come up with something. Write me back. 

Flyboy 

CJ just looked at the letter. Why did the marksman sound so familiar to her? She read it again. He wanted to meet her and she could not possibly do that. She was White House Press Secretary. The last thing she needed was some online romance scandal to shake the Administration. How had she gotten into this? She met a man she liked but it was clearly going nowhere. Who even knew if she was talking to a man? It could a thirteen-year-old boy in Poughkeepsie. Or worse, some prisoner in the federal pen at Lewiston. It was time to get out while she could. 

To: themarksman@aol.com From: daytondiva@aol.com Subject: Re: Getting to know you 

If you tell me your real name, I will tell you mine. I am close to the Potomac and am just as apprehensive about a face-to-face meeting as you are about a cyberspace relationship. There has to be a middle ground because dare I say, I like you. Interests have definitely been piqued. 

CaliforniaGirl 

She pushed send and went to Toby's office to eat lunch. 

***

Leo smiled 45 minutes later as he sent the e-mail. There was no turning back now...he felt as if he made the right choice. He had to at least hear her voice; the cold embrace of the Internet did nothing for him. If he read CaliforniaGirl right, she wanted more too. Of course, Leo McGarry had not had to read a woman since 1972. Still, he was damaged at it then. 

To: daytondiva@aol.com  
From: themarksman@aol.com  
Subject: middle ground 

Here is my happy medium Red. Call me tonight, and at least let me hear your voice. We don't have to use names or tell each other where we are, but I think after more than 3 months it would be good for the both of us. My number is (202) 555-4703. I really want to talk to you...hear you laugh out loud instead of just writing it. Call at eight on the dot so I'll know its you. 

Flyboy 

CJ didn't open her mail until she was getting ready to leave. She took one look at it and thought she would lose her lunch. Oh God, it could not be. Suddenly, it all came back. He flew a plane in the war; he was mostly clueless about the Internet; he certainly worked too hard; and he was a businessman. There was no way in hell she was calling him tonight. He would not be able to hide his disappointment. 

"Hey CJ?" 

"Leo!" 

She nearly spilled her cold coffee, somehow managing to keep it from spilling all over her, her laptop, or the floor. 

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" he asked. 

"Yeah. But only because I am incredibly insipid sometimes." 

"Well, I certainly don't believe that. Do you need a ride home? I know your car is still in the shop." 

How tempted was she to say yes; to talk to him even for a few minutes. What could she say that did not make it seem as if she were prying? Leo McGarry was an intensely private man. Unlike her spin boys, she could never really read his eyes. But these past three months she saw a side she never thought she would...even if she didn't know it was him. CJ shook her head. 

"I'm going to walk. Thank you anyway." 

"Yeah. Get out of here soon OK...there is still night to salvage." 

"Yeah. Thanks Leo." 

He nodded and CJ watched him walk away, the middle ground crumbling beneath his feet. 

***

By 8:07, Leo willed the phone to ring. He paced around the couch like a nervous suitor, alternating between cranberry juice and a cigarette. Giving up on pacing, he sat and opened his laptop. In cyberspace, there was no e-mail from daytondiva or an instant message from CaliforniaGirl. Leo let out a groan of frustration, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette. Then he stopped. Were there two places further apart than Dayton and California? How could his redhead be from both places? Oh God, she was not his redhead...she didn't even want to call him. 

Maybe he'd come on too strong and frightened her. There had been no response to his e-mail; Leo just assumed she'd call. Dayton and California, the two places kept running through his head. He knew someone from Dayton, didn't he? Suddenly Leo remembered and it made him laugh. Rob Lowe was from Dayton; Dayton, Ohio. OK, he could be fairly sure that Rob Lowe was not his cyberspace friend. Fairly sure, what was that guy doing these days anyway? 

He looked at the phone again and it didn't ring. Dayton, Ohio...it wasn't just Rob Lowe's hometown. Who told him that useless nugget of information? Even with his massive knowledge of the inane, Leo was sure it had not been the President. He had been in the room when it was said though. She said it-CJ said it. She was born in Dayton, Ohio, just like Rob Lowe. Oh my God, she was a transplanted California girl with red hair and blue eyes. 

Leo pressed out his cigarette, lighting another. No, it was impossible...merely a coincidence. Why would a pretty, funny, smart woman like CJ need to go online to meet people? There were probably plenty of transplanted Ohioans in California...CJ and Rob Lowe weren't special. 

Someone knocked on the door to his suite. Leo looked at both his computer and phone in vain before getting up to answer it. He left the cigarette burning in the ashtray. Clearing his throat, he pulled the door open, smiling at the person on the other side. 

"Hey there Flyboy." 

CJ Cregg stood in the hallway dressed in a khaki miniskirt, a blue tank top, and white tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. This was casual CJ and Leo liked what he saw, particularly the view of those neverending legs. 

"When did you figure it out?" Leo asked, letting her in. 

"Honestly, not until you gave me your cell phone number. Bold move Leopold." 

"I couldn't take it anymore." He replied. "You can't really know someone like that." 

"I've never known you to let your curiosity get the best of you." CJ said. 

"You intrigued me. Why didn't you call? I felt stood up. I haven't stood up since college...Connie Anderson." 

"It felt phony. Once I found out it was you, and that threw me for a loop, I thought confronting this head on would be best. You don't seem shocked to me." 

"Red hair, blue eyes. Both a Daytondiva and a CaliforniaGirl. And a government employee. It took me a minute but when you didn't call I started putting two and two together." 

"What did you get?" CJ asked. 

He closed the gap between them as she shoved her hands in her pockets. 

"I wasn't expecting this." He said. 

"I came over to apologize." She said. 

Leo ran his hand down her arm and CJ flinched. She felt a current of electricity run through her like never before. 

"Apologize for what?" 

"This Leo. The Internet can be so misleading." 

"I got everything I wanted CJ, believe me. I am glad you're here." 

"What?" 

Leo put his arms around her, pulling her close, and kissed her mouth. CJ's tongue explored his until she was heady from cranberries and Marlboro Lights. When the kissing was over, she rested her forehead on his and breathed. 

"Wow." He whispered. 

"I think that's my line." She replied. 

They kissed again, CJ stroking the sensitive spot behind his ears. He moaned, deepening the kiss. 

"Now what?" she asked when he released her. 

"We get dinner, some wine for you, and we talk. I want to know your favorite film and what makes you laugh. I want hear that laugh." 

"You're not disappointed Leo? Or at the very least freaked out? That in the vast cyberspace universe we came across each other?" 

Leo shook his head, stroking her cheek. 

"Sometimes I know you have to let go and let fate. You were right the other night, you know. It didn't matter what the person looked like, or where they were...the words mattered. The way you make me feel matters. Now that I know its you, I feel doubly lucky. You were wrong anyway; you are incredibly sexy." 

"So earlier this afternoon when you said technically you had no idea if you met a woman?" CJ asked. 

"Clearly, I was wrong. I met a hell of a woman." 

Leo pulled her into another kiss. 

"We're going to have to stop doing that or we'll never get to dinner." CJ said. 

Leo looked at her. He wore his crooked grin and that made CJ smile. 

"Oh God, I would love nothing better than what you are implying. But not tonight. Tonight we talk, we laugh, and we eat. Here, sit down." 

CJ sat on the couch, crushing the burnt out cigarette in the ashtray. She crossed her legs as Leo sat beside her. 

"Tell me everything." He said. 

"How about we start with how you ended up in a chat room. I know my story is funny." 

"How long do we have?" Leo asked. 

CJ slipped her hand in his. 

"I don't have work tomorrow. We have all night." She replied.

***


End file.
